Exhaust
Exhaust is a targeted summoner spell that affects enemy champions. It slows the enemy champion movement speed and reduces their damage dealt for a few seconds. Strategy * is an extremely powerful tool for disabling champions who can deal a high amount of damage. When your team is chasing an enemy and they are getting away, using on them will help your team gain the upper hand. Using it against enemies when escaping can help you as their movement speed will be decreased. Notes * will not reduce true damage. * Since V1.0.0.129, will remove effects. * Using on a champion when the target is already affected by that spell will reapply the effect, resetting its duration. It will not increase the effect. * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by summoner spell cooldown reduction. Media Videos= Patch History . * Now shows how much damage is being reduced. ;V8.9 * Casting Exhaust now correctly puts the caster in combat. ;V7.5 * Reducing target's attack speed by 30%. * Reducing target's resistances by 10. ;V4.13 * Damage reduction reduced to 40% from 50%. * Now reduces the target's and by 10. ;V4.12 * Visuals changed to improve clarity. ;V4.10 * Fixed a bug where it did not grant assists when used against slow immune targets (who are still affected by the damage reduction effect). ;V4.5 * Attack speed cripple reduced to 30% from 50%. * Damage reduction increased to 50% from 30%. * Range increased to 650 from 550. ;V1.0.0.152 * Movement speed reduction reduced to 30% from 40%. * Now reduces attack speed by 50%. * Now reduces all damage dealt by 30% from 70% for attacks and 30% from abilities/items. ;V1.0.0.129 * now cleanses summoner spell debuffs such as movement speed and damage reduction and damage over time. * Duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. * Improved no longer increases the duration. ;V1.0.0.116 * Fixed a bug where it was slowing the target additively rather than multiplicatively. ;V1.0.0.108 * Now reduces (auto/basic) attack damage by 70% and ability/item damage by 35% instead of blinding for the duration. ;V1.0.0.104 * Now properly flagged as a slow + blind and can now be removed by . ;V1.0.0.97 * Now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.72 * Now split into two buffs: Exhaust Slow and Exhaust (Blind). should no longer dispel blind. ;V0.9.25.34 * Can now be removed by abilities that remove slow. ;V0.9.22.7 * Cooldown reduced to 210 seconds from 240. ;V0.8.21.110 * Cooldown reduced to 240 seconds form 270. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Slow reduced to 40% from 50%. ;May 1, 2009 Patch Remake * No longer silences, it now blinds the target (100% miss chance). ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Reduced cast range to 550 from 650. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Duration reduced by 1 second. * Cooldown increased to from 4 minutes. * Slow percent increased to 50% from 40%. ;Alpha Week 4 * Ccooldown decreased to 4 minutes from 5. }} cs:Exhaust de:Erschöpfen fr:Fatigue pl:Wyczerpanie ru:Изнурение (Заклинание) zh:Exhaust